


For the pain

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Tumblr prompts [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver takes action when the weather turns bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that line from the crossover: "I'm sorry, but when it rains I can still feel where you shot me with those arrows."

Oliver normally loves when Barry comes over. After all, they see each other so little, so any time to spend together is something to appreciate. That is, if the other man would stop being such a little _shit_ every time it rains. He'd been willing to take it as a joke, just a little jab, when Barry made that remark to Kendra about their training and the weather. He'd have forgotten about the whole thing if Barry wouldn't insist on lounging around on the couch and complaining about the pain every time the sky darkens with storm clouds. If the whole point is to make him regret ever firing those arrows into the speedster's back, then the younger man might just succeeded if his patience doesn't wear thin first.

Finally Oliver’s had about enough and snaps, “Well what do you want me to do about it? Massage the pain away?” He maybe meant it half sarcastically but then Barry’s eyes light up, a little curious, a little hopeful. 

“Would you?”

They’ve only just gotten together. They’re in that stage where they’ll take any excuse to be close and Barry is essentially giving him carte blanche permission to run his hands all over his back and what the hell, why not?

So Oliver motions for him to sit up and make room, dropping onto the cushion behind the younger man when he does so. Barry hesitates a moment, and he thinks he sees the faintest flush of red rising on the back of his neck before he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off in one fluid movement.

Oliver’s breath catches in his throat. Barry’s just as long and lean as he looks with clothes on, skin that’s pale, unbroken, and unblemished aside from the dotting of moles all across his back that somehow don’t detract from the perfection. He looks smooth to the touch; Oliver’s about to find out for certain, and he raises a suddenly shaky hand.

He’s a little tentative at first. It’s not like he’s a stranger to intimacy, but this _kind_ of intimacy? Not so much. But Barry throws him an encouraging smile over his shoulder, doesn’t shy away from the first touch, and teases, “That all you got? Pretty sure you’re stronger than that.” which maybe eases some of Oliver’s nerves all on its own.

So he redoubles his efforts, and is rewarded with a pleased hum followed by a low groan when he finds the first knot of tension in the speedster’s back. “Thought this was just about the pain from my arrows,” he has to remark with a smirk now.

“Mm, you’re too good at this for me to argue with you right now.” Barry’s rapidly melting into his touch and that’s…something Oliver _really_ likes.

He ends up devoting far more time and effort to this than he originally thought he would, surprised at first at how tensed the other man is. But he should’ve figured with the lifestyle they both lead. And it’s harder to stop when Barry keeps making those little noises and outright moans of pleasure that are definitely going to sneak their way into his fantasies. The only thing keeping him calm right now is focusing on the steady patter of rain against the roof and windows.

But gradually his hands slow, instead rubbing lightly over the man’s back. Barry gives another hum and then sighs in contentment, and Oliver pauses. “So, am I finally forgiven?”

Barry pretends to think about it. “I don’t know…maybe if you keep these up.”

He rolls his eyes, but it’s mostly fond. “We’ll see.” The speedster leans over to retrieve his shirt, but gives a startled noise when Oliver chases after, this time with his lips, pressing them to the skin first on the left side, then the right. “For the pain,” he says wryly when Barry turns wide eyes on him.

The younger man doesn’t quite know what to say to that, looking pleased and flustered all at once, and that’s fine. Oliver smirks again and rises from the couch, exiting the room to give his partner a little space to breathe.

He can’t wait until the next time it rains.


End file.
